


sleep is for freaks

by mxna



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albinism, Albino Dave Strider, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Humanstuck, I'll add more tags later, Insomnia, M/M, Mexican Karkat Vantas, bro has no show up in this and i wont make him ever because i hate him, but they will be very there, rosemary is more of a background, soulja boy tellem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxna/pseuds/mxna
Summary: Dave has always had trouble sleeping. I mean, you would to if you kinda grew up with a brother(father?) like his that would wake you up in the middle of the night just to fuck your shit up. Stuff like that fucks with a guys sleep schedule a little. So what would any rational person do when they can't sleep?orDave can't sleep ever so instead he flirts with the gas station attendee every night.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	sleep is for freaks

**Author's Note:**

> so, this has been in my dumb head forever. i can't write very well at all and i'm too ashamed to show anyone i actually know so none of this is proofed other than me writing it, waiting three days then looking at it to see if i still like it. i don't but that's fine. deadass, the only reason i'm doing this is because davekat is my comfort ship and i've exausted all the good ones on here haa. anywho, fuckin' here ig

It's late. You don't really know how late but clearly late enough that the city streets barely make a noise. Your name is Dave Strider and you currently cannot sleep and it seems the last two hours of scrolling through twitter and instagram have done nothing to help you sleep. It’s almost 3 a.m. and the sandman isn’t even close to fucking with you tonight. 

You do a little more lying around trying to will yourself to sleep before you realize how hungry you are. You guess food is the way to go tonight, if you had any. It’s been so long since you can remember the last time you actually went shopping. The fridge is empty besides a few half empty bottles of AJ that you had opened days ago and let sit out until you made yourself put them away. You take a drink of one of them but you wish you hadn’t. It tastes like ass. The move tonight is taking a little trip to the store ‘cause you know for a fact if you were to hit up a fast food place right now, all the shitty people are working and it’s only going to be worse cause they must be tired as hell. 

\---

Your name is Dave and you’ve been standing in the same aisle, staring at the same fucking shelf for the last 10 minutes. The gas station is completely empty beside the poor soul that has to work at this ungodly hour. You decide to just throw a few packs of ramen and a monster into your hand cart and begin for the counter but there's no one there so you just decide to stare blankly at your phone until you see a small dark figure shuffle from the back to the counter. 

“Fuck, sorry,” The guy says under his breath as he begins to scan your items, eyeing them. “Are you really going to get this trash?” Karkat, according to his name tag, says with the most sneering look. You perk up a little.

“Yeah man, it may taste like piss but it’s the piss of the gods. It’s like Zeus himself drank the most pure water and expelled this out but it got infused with his crazy lightning powers.” You say to the guy moving your hands around a little too animatedly. He just looks at you.

“That’s the worst thing I’ve ever heard anyone mutter, but I was talking about this beef ramen. It’s fucking gross.” He says disgusted as he bags them, “I mean every living breathing person knows how much this taste like shit and that no one in their right fucking mind would even think about eating this. It’s almost as revolting as that shit they try to pass off as shrimp.”

“Ah dude, you’re just not eating it right. Don’t diss unless there are actual grounds to have beef,” You say pushing your shades up a little and grabbing your bag, “like, have you ever thrown some chili flakes in with it? I bet you haven’t. Actually, I bet you’re one of those people who strains all the broth out, too. SMH.” Karkat’s face couldn’t have screwed up anymore and if it did he’d look like Spongebob when he got fired.

“Did you seriously just fucking say SMH? You know this is a verbal fucking conversation, right? Jesus Christ, get the hell out of here before I fucking punch those shitty shades so hard you’ll have to get them surgically removed, you dick sponge,” he says shooting hit arm out towards the sliding doors. He’s small, you doubt the tyke could do any damage to you. You still put your hands up defensively and let out a small chuckle.

“Well aren’t you a ray of sunshine,” his face is beet red now. God this is great. “Bro you need to chill the fuck out, why you so concered with my meal anyways, this is a prime ass breakfast.”

“OUT!” Karkat yells and leans over the counter like he’s about to jump it and actually do something. You get the fuck outta there. He may have looked tired but you swear he would be just as wired if it were the middle of the day. 

You decide to just sit outside the gas station to smoke before heading back home. In that little break you manage to down the monster you just bought even though you were probably going to need that to actually get through the day tomorrow and probably didn’t help you at all in the sleep department. Fuck. Do you risk going back in to get another or barrel through tomorrow like the uncoordinated idiot you are? You choose the latter purely because if you went back in there there’s a high chance you might get your shit kicked in by a gremlin. 

You get home safely a little after four, toss your keys and jacket onto the couch and start to make the ramen. You don’t even want it. That guy was right, beef is a real shitty flavor, but it was either beef or original and you want a little excitement in your life. Hell, maybe all that talking it up earlier actually made it taste good. News flash, it doesn’t. After a tasty meal and a quick scroll through social media to see what’s happened in the 30 minutes you weren’t online, it’s time to try your crack at sleeping again. Queue up the whale noises and turn on that fan because it’s happening. 

And it did. For about 45 minutes before you got a text from your sister reminding you about breakfast. 

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began to pester turntechGodhead [TG] at 05:27 --

TT: Good morning dear brother. I’m just here to remind you of our plans this morning.  
TT: Don’t forget that Kanaya is going to be with us this time so it’s important for you to make a good impression.   
TT: I know you’re not asleep, it's far too early.  
TG: first of all  
TG: i actually was asleep  
TG: second of all  
TG: why the hell are you up at the ass crack of dawn we dont meet till like 8  
TG: hold on is the sun even up  
TT: No, it doesn’t rise for another thirty minutes or so. And to answer your previous question, I like to be prepared. This is a big deal for us.  
TT: Now it’s my time to question. How are you sleeping? Normally you’re up by now or still up I should say.   
TG: sleepin just fine and dandy rose  
TG: like a new born baby whos belly is full of his mamas milk  
TG: like a cat in the sun on a warm summer day   
TG: just great now let me try to get at least 20 before i have to haul my ass back out  
TT: Back out? Did you go somewhere?  
TG: nope no more questions save some of the mystery for breakfast  
TT: You and I both know you're not going to let me ask any questions even eluding to your habits. 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] has ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 05:42 --

**Author's Note:**

> i hate it here i hate it here how the fuck do you code. it took me the last hour to try and make flavored text but it wasn't working?? fuck i now appreciate all you bitches who have got the colored text on your pesterlogs, i envy you and your power. anyways i'm kinda excited to write kanaya cause i'm just a dumb little kinnie. i know it's kinda short, especially the pesterlog but it's 2am and i have work in the morning. ALSO rose is kinda hard 'cause i'm brain rot incarnate


End file.
